


牡丹国色动京城番外之玄武门中

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 李建成 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城番外之玄武门中

　　中  
　　武德九年五月，太子遇刺，就在从太极宫返回东宫的路上。虽然太子觐见皇帝不能携带大量护卫，但能跟随他左右的都是万里挑一的好手，更不用说这一路上还有卫队巡视。  
　　消息一出，百官震动，而第一个得到消息的齐王此时已经踏进了东宫。  
　　承恩殿中冷气森然，美婢们正在太子身侧打着扇。  
　　李建成靠在矮榻上，左足踩在几上。一双眼眸似合微合，左手提着酒壶轻轻晃动。  
　　而他的颈上早就密密的缠了一圈又一圈的纱布。  
　　倘若那剑再深一分，他们就要天人永隔了。一想到这里，李元吉就恨不得把那刺客碎尸万段。  
　　“你来了。”李建成抬眸看向他。不知是不是错觉，李元吉仿佛看到那眸中有水光波动，犹如春日薄冰初融，伶仃碰撞，勾人心魄。  
　　“为何不用我送来的护卫？”李元吉心中有气，“他们都是我在民间觅来的高手，你若用了他们，何至于有今日之祸。”  
　　“是我大意了。”李建成手腕一倾，那酒水就从细口流出，划过一道弧线落入杯中。“陪我喝一杯。”他举杯递给李元吉。  
　　只要喝酒，不管李元吉在不在，他都会备下两个杯子。李元吉哪怕心中再有气，看到这两个杯子也立刻消散了。  
　　他接过一饮而尽，不坐在椅上，反而跟李建成一道挤在榻上。  
　　矮榻不大，李建成被他挤得往里面挪了挪。“你啊……”  
　　无奈又纵容，正是李元吉最喜欢的模样。  
　　他搂住李建成的腰，低头去吻他的唇。  
　　哪怕做过更亲密的事，李建成依然不习惯这般亲昵的举动。他把头微微一偏，李元吉的唇就落在他脸颊上。“不行，有人……”  
　　李元吉握住他推拒的手，依然强势的吻上了他的唇。  
　　唇舌缠绵，气息交融。  
　　李建成背后就是软枕，他越退，李元吉就越把他禁锢在双臂之间。  
　　“哪里有人？”李元吉微微退开，说话间唇瓣似触未触，那隐约的触感，更让李建成觉得羞耻，“承恩殿中只有我们两个。”  
　　确实只有他们两个，在齐王进来的那一刻，婢女们已悉数退去。  
　　他将李建成的衣襟拉得更开，细密的吻顺着颈脖慢慢往下，吮上了那精致的锁骨。  
　　“你真是……”李建成五指插入他的发间，发出压抑的呻吟。  
　　李元吉得到鼓励，舌尖一卷，便将那颗挺立的茱萸卷入口中。  
　　湿润柔软的触感让李建成身体一颤，不由得仰起了脖子。  
　　“唔。”  
　　“怎么？”李元吉抬起头，一缕银丝从乳尖拉出，而另一头则连着那鲜红的舌尖。  
　　李建成脸颊滚烫，偏过头去不看他，“没怎么。”  
　　李元吉哪里肯信，伸手抚上那纱布，“扯到伤口了么？”他的动作是那么轻柔，哪怕明知隔着纱布不会碰触到伤口，也仍旧怕伤到李建成。  
　　李建成冷哼一声，推开他，“明知故问。”  
　　“是我的错。”李元吉从背后抱住他，将脑袋轻轻靠在他肩上，“我只是害怕。”怕再也见不到你。  
　　只要想到怀中这人会变成一具冰冷的尸体，他的心脏就宛如被人用刀子剜着，痛得刻骨。  
　　因为害怕，搂住李建成的手不由得越来越用力。  
　　李建成拍拍他的手背，“别怕，想杀死我李建成，没这么容易。”  
　　李元吉把脑袋埋在他发间，闷闷的应了一声。  
　　“如今我和秦王都没有退路了，那你呢？”  
　　李元吉不明所以，抬起头看他。  
　　李建成神色淡淡，“秦王为了帝位，与我决裂至此。那你呢？”  
　　李建成问得很平和，他的眼神甚至有些茫然。  
　　但这对于李元吉而言却是平生最大的危机。他努力了这么久，才慢慢打开了李建成的心扉，从兄弟变成情人。李建成是他此生最重要的人，他不愿他们之间产生任何嫌隙，一点点都不行。  
　　他深深看着他，“大哥在别人眼中是嫡长子，是太子，是未来的帝王，但是对我而言，李建成就是李建成。哪怕天下人都背叛你，我李元吉也会一直在你身边。”  
　　“为什么？我们都是李家血脉，难道你就没想过登基称帝？”李元吉的眼神太深邃，神情太专注，李建成移不开目光。  
　　“你教我读书习字，教我武艺兵法，教我为人处世。在我眼中，普天之下再没有人比你更适合成为皇帝。既然如此，我为何还要跟你争？”  
　　李元吉柔声道：“我和李世民一样，曾经试图变得比你更强。但我们很快发现，哪怕到死都无法超越你。这时候，李世民选择与你为敌。”  
　　轻轻一笑，“他向来如此，既然得不到那就不如毁掉。而我则甘心成为你手中的利刃，你背后的支柱。你不愿做的事，我帮你做。你不愿沾染的血腥，我帮你沾。当你觉得疲倦时，我能帮你抵住周遭恶意，让你可以放心的将后背托付给我。”  
　　“元吉……”李建成轻轻一叹，“我不懂……”  
　　李元吉跪坐在李建成面前，虔诚的仰望着他，“你不必懂。喜欢你是我的事，为你死也是我的事，一切都是我心甘情愿。毗沙门，以后不要再问那样的话了。你只需记住，天下间任何人都能背叛你，只有我不会，永远不会。”  
　　他双眸明亮得宛如天上星辰，他嘴角的笑畅快而恣意，“我的命，我的所有皆是你所赐，要我弃你而去，犹如让我削骨剜肉。”  
　　李元吉慢慢靠近李建成，仿佛怕惊吓到他。不过两臂的距离，居然这般小心翼翼。  
　　终于吻上那柔软的唇瓣了，李建成没有躲，他闭上眼睛，带着一种献祭的意味。  
　　李元吉欣喜若狂，他抽出李建成的腰带，拉开他的衣襟，轻柔的抚摸着他的肌肤。  
　　这场欢爱无比温柔，李元吉如他所言，用他的身体，他的臂膀成为了李建成的港湾。  
　　当天晚上，李元吉深夜闯宫，将这么多年搜集到的秦王谋反罪证，全甩到李渊面前。  
　　两人谈了什么不得而知，第二天李渊就下令把张亮，尉迟恭抓了起来。  
　　皇帝亲兵亲自带走两人，大大震动了秦王府和天策府。尉迟恭是秦王心腹，无论打仗还是那些不可告人的事，全都冲锋在前。他的被抓，昭示了秦王的末路。  
　　而事实上，倘若不是重臣谏言，李渊已经罢黜秦王了。  
　　“秦王性子暴烈，倘若压制太过，恐生事端。”  
　　这些年李渊虽然将朝政大事都交由李建成，但李渊终究是那个太原起兵的李渊，他很快冷静下来，再次召见了李元吉。  
　　软言安抚，让齐王不要轻举妄动。他会逐一剪除秦王羽翼，等到时机成熟，再一举罢黜他。  
　　其中有一句话是这样说的，“竖子无君无父，不是我儿。”  
　　李元吉对此很满意，但他也深知李渊为人。  
　　皇族的血是冷的，说的话是假的，做的事不可渎。  
　　所以他当场便以剿灭突厥残余势力为由，让李渊封他为讨北大将军，将天策府众将拨给他，听凭他调遣。  
　　李渊犹豫了，没有拒绝，也没有应允。  
　　第二日召开朝会，太子上奏，所述与齐王一致。  
　　李世民的脸当场就沉了下来，竭力反对。  
　　但李渊很快准奏，其余人等不得有异议。  
　　这对天策府是致命打击，谁都知道齐王和秦王不睦。天策府众将被调到齐王麾下，哪里是去打仗，分明是送死。  
　　他们按捺不住了，当天晚上房玄龄杜如晦悄悄由偏门进入秦王府。  
　　而这天晚上，东宫的丽政殿同样群臣云集。因为杨文干事件被流放到巂州的太子中允王圭、左卫率韦挺也被秘密接了回来。  
　　“秦王府蓄养八百私兵，意欲何为，司马昭之心路人皆知。”  
　　“太子如今已是监国，何惧再进一步？”  
　　“东宫守卫加上长林军，就是十个秦王府也不是我们的对手。我等愿领兵围困秦王府，诛杀逆贼。”  
　　韦挺发现魏征一直没说话，便以目视之，“先生一直沉默，是不赞成我等之举吗？”  
　　魏征摇头，“如今越到后面，越要小心谨慎，不能让太子沾染污名。”他眼中冷光闪动，“秦王毕竟是秦王，要诛杀他，不能大张旗鼓。”  
　　太子詹事窦轨笑道：“那好办得很。我让人去放一把火，再趁乱杀进去。至于长安守备……太子放心，他绝不会对此事有任何微词。”  
　　魏征微微点头，“杀手要处置得干脆利落，不可授人以柄。”  
　　其余人等早就对秦王恨之入骨，私底下早就将诸般计谋推演数次，个个拍着胸脯担保，只等太子下令。  
　　东宫众人群情激昂，只有李元吉注意到李建成一直蹙眉不语。  
　　“太子不赞成诛杀秦王？”  
　　此话一出，众人立刻安静下来，纷纷把目光投向李建成。  
　　“陛下既已封你为讨北大将军，就是不想大张旗鼓，让大唐动荡。”李建成沉声道。  
　　众将被泼了一盆冷水，一些脾气暴烈的当场拍案而起。  
　　李元吉一记冷锋将他堵了回去，“太子仁义，秦王却不顾及手足之情。当年诬告太子谋逆，险些将你置于死地。中允王圭、左卫率韦挺要不是命大，也早就死在了流放途中。对此等恶贼，若不趁他势弱时一举诛杀，更待何时？”  
　　他深吸一口气，尽量平静的道：“太子若实在不忍心，待身登大宝后，可将秦王囚于地下，只余一小孔喂食即可。”  
　　众臣虽不甚满意，但也知依太子的心性，这是最大的退让了。  
　　魏征想了想，忽然出列，跪下，行大礼。  
　　“先生这是做什么？”李建成很尊敬魏征，赶紧来扶。  
　　魏征避开他的手，依旧把大礼行完。诚恳的道：“请太子切勿悲悯自身，要为天下计。”  
　　王珪领着众臣跪下，齐声道：“臣等恳求太子，为天下计。”  
　　那一双双眼睛里，有对他的希冀，有对他的信任，但更多的是对大唐的热爱。  
　　看着这一双双眼睛，李建成的心在震动。他终于点下了头，掷地有声，“好。”  
　　


End file.
